Well, Here Goes Nothing
by Sevyn
Summary: AU.AR, Yaoi, SasuNaru & Other Couplings, High School Fic. School's starting soon and Naruto likes someone. Does he like him in return? We'll see..I'm bringing it back! m
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Trust me, if I did, you'd know it because most of the characters wouldn't be straight.

**Warning:** Yaoi. It's also an alternate reality. If you don't like either of those, or the pairing, then you shouldn't be reading this.

Yo. I have revised Chapter 1. And I just might be revising Chapter 2 before Chapter 12 comes out. Sorry. I have to get 12 organized and stuff. So we're all clear: Here's the revised version of Chapter 1 (because it was crappy). Well here goes nothing!

_thoughts_ / "talking" / _**'Inner Naruto'** _

* * *

It was a cool day in Konoha. Perfect for contemplating at the park. Naruto had left his aunt and cousin at home saying he was going to meet up with with Kyuubi, Itachi, and...Well he was goin to meet them at the pizza place. But all he really wanted was to sit down and think things over. 

He was going to a new school tomorrow for his sophmore year. His cousin, Arain, and...that guy went to that same school. He and Kyuubi had just recently moved back to Konoha from Suna because his father died. They had left because his father wanted to pursue a career as an artist. He made it big -real big- but died shortly after.

Now that he was back, he would get to see his family and all his friends again -including...him.

There was something about him now. Something that wasn't there before. He had missed him terribly while in Suna. They'd been best friends since...well forever! But something about their freindship had changed. And it scared him. He didn't even know what '_it_' was! Maybe he wasn't ready to face...him yet. But it didn't matter because he was going to see him tomorrow, whether he liked it or not. In fact, he was going to see him right now, because the very object of his current thoughts was vastly approaching.

"Hello...Naruto."

"Hi...Sasuke."

* * *

**SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I've been looking for him for a while now. He said he was going to meet me and our brothers at CJ's -well atleast that's what he told his aunt- so we actually went there to wait for him. It didn't take too long for Itachi and Kyuubi to start flirting...not to mention to endling GROPING!...But I was kind of...well, lonely. I thought he was going to be there. I thought I'd finally get to see him after all this time. But I didn't. And it hurt. Yes. THE Sasuke Uchiha feels. It is not a hoax people. 

I sat down on the grass next to him. I was about to ask what he was doing here, but he looked really into his thoughts. I really did miss him. He's become...more handsome. And he got taller! But he's still not taller than me. His hair got longer too. Less spiky, but a little ruffled. But there's one thing that never changed. His eyes are still that mesmorizing blue.

"Is there something you wanted, Sasuke?"

"Well I did want to see you. Is that a problem?"

"No." He went back to that "In-Deep-Thought-Come-Back-Later" look.

"Dobe, is there something wrong?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. Naruto, is there something upsetting you?"

"No. Well, not really...I don't know..Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Well, there is this person."

"What about the person?"

"Well um...I uh..." He seemed to be contemplating the consequences of telling me. What is so bad that he isn't so sure about telling me?

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"YES! I trust you! It's just that...I um..uhhh..."

* * *

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

* * *

What am I going to do? I can tell he's getting impatient! But I can't just come out and say: 'Hey Sasuke, wha's wrong is that I like you and you're sitting very close to me! I really want to kiss you.' _'**Sure you can.'**_ Um...Who are you? _'I'm your conscience. You know, like Jimminey Cricket was for Ponochio. That type of thing.' _

Oh. Well what do you want? I'm a little busy panicking!

_'I have a plan._ _But you have do EXACLTY as I say.'_

I don't know if I should be trusting a voice in my _head_, but I'm out of ideas. Whatcha got?

**xXx**

"You know, I've been kind of worried about you. Since I haven't seen you since you got back."

_Are you sure that's a good idea?**'Trust me kid.'**_

"It's like you've been avoiding me like the plague. And I think you've been ignoring me."

_I don't think he'd like that too much. **'But you know you wanna do it.'** _

"You might even be a little distracted right now.."_  
_

_ True. But what if he gets mad. **'I think it's too late for that on account of he's leaving...'** WHAT?!  
_

"... -nce I have none of your attention, I'll leave."

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

* * *

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he was 'mid-rising' off of the ground. 

"What?"

"I'll tell you alright?"

Sasuke nodded. "Go on."

"There's this person. I really really like them…But I'm not so sure about how much they like me..."

"Is it Sakura?"

"Ew. No! I'll have you know I'm over her. She's sooo...annoying now. She won't stop talking about how much she loves you and how beautiful your wedding will be Blahblahblah."

"Dobe, she's _always_ been annoying. You were just blinded by her hideous pink hair."

"True."

"So...Is it Hinata?" Sasuke moved a bit closer to Naruto. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"No…not her either."

"You're a bendy ruler, aren't you? Is it Neji? He may be pretty but he sure is lacking…"

"But it's soooo pretty and shin---" Naruto immediately raised his head in shock, staring at Sasuke in disbelief. "Y-You-You're…GAY?!" Naruto stuttered. Maybe there _was_ a chance in hell...

"I guess. I've never really liked any girls and me going out with Sakura is just a way to keep suspicious people's mouths shut. I really don't like her. At all." Sasuke said without an ounce of remorse as he looked at the grass. He seemed to really stress the 'at all' part.

"Well you shouldn't be with anyone you don't like." He rested his head back on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah I know."

"Sasuke?" Naruto raised his head.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a while. But Naruto finally got sick of the awkward silence. He put his hands on either side of Sasuke's face. He kissed Sasuke and ran for his life.

As he ran he whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke."

**xXx**

Sasuke just sat there. In the dirt. Confused. But -surprisingly- not angry..

_What just happened?_

* * *

Well that's the rewritten Chapter 1. Hehehehehe!! Hope you like it! 

You know I love you,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**


	2. And How Fun It Was To Play With

**The disclaimer and warning on the previous chapter go for this and all chapters to follow.**

I wanna thank someone named **Anna** and **Sweet Revengeful Deaths** because I loved their reviews. Everyone else that reviewed: Thanks. It wasn't what I wanted to hear exactly, so I tried to fix it to your liking a bit. I love ALL my reviewers. I just don't love all of my reviews... Anyway, ON WITH THE _REVISED _CHAPPIE!

* * *

Naruto sighs and walks inside his house. _I really fucked it up this time...We've been friends since well…forever! What was I THINKING?!_

He makes his way towards the living room and takes off his shoes. "I'M HOME!" _No answer…_

"Aunt Michelle?…Kyuubi?…ARAIN?!" _Hmm, no one's home…I wonder where everyone's at…Kyuubi's probably at Itachi's…like always…Only GOD knows where the other two are at…_

_...Speaking of Itachi...I wonder if Sasuke's home yet…If he hasn't called me yet that must mean...He must not like me back then..._Walking into the living room, he takes off his shirt. _And school starts tomorrow..._

"What am I doing?! Gotta STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM DAMMIT!" he said to himself as he smacked his head.

_Might as well go take a shower...nothing else to do with myself…_

Naruto looks at himself in the mirror as the water is heating up. _I'm so friggin' skinny…_ He takes off the remainder of his clothing.

He climbs into the shower enjoying the hot water on his freezing cold body -it started raining when he ran away from Sasuke- and closes his eyes. Because of the sound of the water, he doesn't hear the door opening and Sasuke coming in. Not seeing anyone home, Sasuke figures the person that could possibly be in the shower right now is Naruto...(a/n: such good friends, they just walk into each other's houses)

So he walks over to the door undressing as he walks and opens it slowly. Naruto, being tired from training all day doesn't notice Sasuke coming into bathroom. He fell asleep in the shower...again. Being the deep sleeper he is, Naruto doesn't notice Sasuke pulling back the curtain just enough so that he can slip through.

Sasuke puts his arms gingerly around Naruto, who wakes up and panics a bit but the realizes it's only Sauske and relaxes.

"Why did you run off?.."Sasuke said as a light blush crept up on his cheeks…Naruto looks at Sasuke and feels the hot water coursing down their bodies...

"I thought you wouldn't be my friend anymore..."

"Dobe, that's sounds childish."

"Shut up teme."

"Dobe?"

"Hm?"

Naruto looks up into Sasuke's glazed dark eyes and is pulled into a trance…Sasuke uses this as an opportunity to get what he came for. He pulled Naruto into a kiss…

Feeling Naruto's warm wet hands wandering and moving down his body made Sasuke start to feel a slight throbbing in a certain place.

Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately and pulled himself as close to him as possible, their bodies slick and hot rubbing slightly with each breath. Naruto's hands started migrating down south now massaging Sasuke's toy. _Wait…TOY?! _Naruto gave Sasuke's 'toy' a light squeeze. It squeaked. _Wait, that's not right...Since when do dicks squeak?!?!.._ Naruto looks up at Sasuke and notices he's not there. He never was. It was just a dream. And Sasuke's 'toy' was just a rubber ducky…

_GODDAMMIT! Can't believe I fell asleep in the shower...AGAIN! Stupid ducky! _And with that he threw the duck out of the room and climbed out the shower to dry off.

_And shame on me for having such bad thoughts..._

Naruto blushed slightly as he recalled exactly what happened in his dream as he slipped on some boxers.

_Well there's no sense in me staying awake since school starts tomorrow..._

And with that, Naruto slipped into his bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Well that's the revised Chapter 2. It's still short regardless. Well now I can work on Chapter 12!! - Happy Holidays everyone! 

You know I love you,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**  
(don't forget to RxR)


	3. First Day of Arain

Yo.

It's ME AGAIN!! Well this is Chappie 3…long, but not that long, awaited for…Since this is a High School fic, it will be VERY similar to my school..n my school is VERY bizarre. So have fun! Don't forget to give me ideas when they plop into your head! Thnx, you're all so awesome! Now ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**(Rewritten)**

* * *

As Naruto stood outside the humongo campus, he sighed. _This is it…My first day of high school…Well, here goes nothing…_

Naruto looked for the building called "Biscuit Hall" but he couldn't find it! It was such a HUGE campus with SO MANY DIFFERENT BUILDINGS!! (a/n: this ACTUALLY happened to me on my first day of school! T-T)

He looked all over running every which way, earning very confused stares from people he definitely did not know. Finally he saw a group of people walking. He decided to follow them. _Well it's worth a try…_

The group he was currently stalking walked across a field, crossed the street and walked into a clearing. Naruto, slow-pokin' way behind, didn't notice his little "group of stalkees" disappear. He just kept walking. Soon he ended up on a pathway leading to the giant building he had been searching for up to forty-five minutes. _Bout time!_ And with that final thought, he walked in…

* * *

**WHEREEVER SASUKE'S AT (Sasuke's P.O.V.)

* * *

**

"Sakura! Hurry the FUCK UP! We're gonna be late!" I'm sick of waiting for her. 

"I'm coming, my darling Sasuke-kun. But my hair isn't co-operating! SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"

He winced. _I hate this girl with every fiber of my being (a/n: who DOESN'T?), yet I'm still dating her. And why? Well I did intend to make a certain someone jealous. But it doesn't matter now since we're not talking anymore! Way to go, Uchiha...fucking pansy...what kind of man are you? Can't even make someone jealous...I really wish that went differently and he didn't run away...Maybe I said something...Or lack there of...I really don't know...Shit, the pinky with no brain's here..._

"Okay, I'm READY SASUKE-KUN!!!!" _Ohmahgawd SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

"Sakura."_ I. Can't. TAKE HER ANYMORE! GRR!!_

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" _That's it. I'm gonna pull my hair out!_

"I'm leaving you."

"W-What?"_ I swear her eye just twitched..._

"You heard me."_ See?! There it goes again with the twitching!! The evil eye of twitch!!!_ (a/n: SHOOT IT!)

"Don't be silly Sasuke-kun! Now we should hurry, or we're gonna be late!" _Oh now she's trying to play it off. No, I'm sticking to what I said whether that pink-haired banchie likes it or not._

"No, you're gonna be late. I have a ride." _Speak of the devil. Here he is. _

"Bye." And with that, Sasuke jumped in the car, not looking back, and left a confused and highly upset six-headed pink blob on her porch. (a/n: srry I use 'And with that' so much…can't think of anything else…)

* * *

**BACK TO NARUTO!!!

* * *

**

_So many people…Hey look, it's Kyuubi and Arain!_ "Arain! Kyuubi!" He waved frantically at his cousin and his brother.

"NARUTO!" And in a flash, there stood his cousin, Arain Shizumaki, in all her awesome glory. Picture this: A female Naruto. Now make it 5' 9". Now give it brown hair in two ponytails long enough to go down her back. Now give that female Naruto brown eyes and really big boobs...about a D. Now make her older by three days. And there you have it. His cousin. Same goofy grin though.

Yeah, she was a goddess. But she didn't know it. And that's what made her and Naruto so close and so similar. Two dense people so oblivious to the world and lustful perverts around them…

"So what's up shortie?"

"Nothing much, I just got FUCKING LOST! Where WERE YOU?!"

"I was here."

"No, this morning! I thought Kyuubi was giving us BOTH a ride!"

"Yeah. But since you wouldn't _get_ up, we _gave_ up and left you."

"So much for loyalty…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Oh, yeah. Another thing about Arain: she's crazy strong. It's like you can't imagine her strength. And you can't match it either. No one can. She is strong physically, mentally, and emotionally. And that's why she was his rock.

"So I was like, well it's not MY fault your hair is pink and disgusting an..wait, are you even listening to me?"

"Sure I am.."

"Then what was I talking about?"

"Ummm…"

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Uh nothing. Why do you ask that?"

"Because you ALWAYS listen to me, and right now you're not listening!"

"…Wait, what are we talking about?"

"ARRRGGGH!"

-SMACK!-

"OOOOWWWWW! OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOW!! WHAT THA HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Because you're not LISTENING TO ME!"

"FINE FINE! What?!"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"It's nothing, really."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! IF YOU DON"T TELL ME WHAT"S WRONG RIGHT NOW, I'LL---"

A loud "NARUTO!" was heard across the room as a red and black thing was rushing towards them. _YES!! Yesyesyesyes! Saved by the bro!_

"Hello, Kyuubi!"

"I heard a loud smack and I guessed Arain's the one who caused it sooooo I figured you finally got here. So…did you check which homeroom you're in?"

"Well umm…"

"He's in Iruka's homeroom, with me. Actually he's in ALL my classes."

"I wonder how THAT happened…" (Kyuubi)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" (Arain)

"NOTHING I SWEAR!!!…Please don't hurt me…" (Kyuubi)

"WHY I OUGHTA---" (Arain)

-RIIIIIIIIING-

"Oh look at that! Saved by the bell! Bye guys!" So Kyuubi dashed off.

"I think I'll go to my locker now..so bye!" But before Naruto could speed away, Arain snatched his arm.

"Don't think for a second you're off the hook. I'll talk to you later. Plus, we're LOCKER BUDDIES! Yours is right next to mine!"

_Aww crud…as if the classes weren't enough…she's gonna be asking ALL DAY what's wrong…But what's wrong with that? Why won't I just tell her? She already knows I have the HUGEST crush on Sasuke and I didn't even tell her!…Guess I'll just tell her later…She always seems to know, that cousin of mine…I wonder how…_

"Because I'm awesome like that, that's how." And with that, (a/n: SEE?! I can't control it!!...I'm srry, BTTS) she went to her locker.

"Oh, and by the way…Sasuke's locker isn't too far away, just so you know…" Then she left.

…_What the hell?…Wait…DID SHE READ MY MIND?!?!?! OMFG OMMFG!!! HOLY SHIMATTA!!...Okay calm down and focus..._

_Well time to go to my locker... What number is it? 530?...Yeah I guess..._

It seems as if he were walking for atLEAST an hour before he found it...

_GOD THIS PLACE IS BIG!_

...and then he finally found...

_..Uh-oh.._

...Sasuke...

And as if hearing his name through Naruto's mind, he looked at him...

* * *

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER THREE!!! i hope u like it...its kinda shorter than i intended..but i wanted a cliffie cuz ive never had one..SO HERE IT IS!! 

Think about these questions until I update: What is Sasuke gonna do now? What about Naruto? And why is his cousin so damn violent? AND WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?!?!?!

Well, you won't find out til I get more reviews and readers!

You Know I Love You,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**

(a/n: dont 4get 2 RXR. tha continuation of this story depends on it!)


	4. Locker Buddies

Well…there was Chapter 3...and here's Chapter 4!! (Did I mention it's a Tuesday in the story? I don't think so...)

* * *

Thnx for being such good little reviewers! I love you all, well all the good ones (and even the flamers who let me down easy)! ANYHOO! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

"So...Naruto. We meet again..." 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naruto said as he made a mad dash for 530.

"My locker is right here, number 529. Yours is 531."

"It is? I thought it was...Wait, waitwaitwait! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE MY LOCKER WAS?!"

"I didn't play them to tell me and put me somewhere near you, if that's what you're thinking."

"He's right. I did. By the way, you're in front of my locker. Move." Arain shoved Naruto into Sasuke who was up and ready to catch him. And he did just that. And the hold was a tad bit tight if you ask Naruto...

Just then, things starting clicking and that lightbulb called Naruto's brain was finally on. He turned around in Sasuke's grasp to face his cousin.

"Wait, what do you mean YOUR locker?? This is mine."

"No. It's mine. Yours is right there, next to Sasuke's."

"Since when?!"

"Since riiiiiightt...Now."

Tired of not having Naruto's attention, Sasuke spun him around while still maintaining a firm hold on the blonde.

"Ummm..."

"Dobe."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"NO! You denied ME, remember?"

"But I told you I was sorry...don't you remember? You were asleep, so you might not. Plus, I miss you..."

"Wait. So that WASN'T a dream? Oh...Wait. YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Yeah, he was. I let him in."

"ARAIN! Why'd you let him in?!"

"You looked so sad and he told me what happened, so I took matters into my own hands...again. Now if you don't mind, I'm late for History. So are you bitches.."

"I'm late for History? Oh..." As he tried to walk, and couldn't, he realized Sasuke was still holding him...and he blushed furiously.

"TEME LET GO!"

Totally ignoring him, Sasuke asked Arain "So you know?"

"Every single thing."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?! AND WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO? I'M LATE!!" Naruto pouted from lack of attention.

"So are you gonna help me?"

"You don't need help, he needs a push. And that's working just fine as you can see."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde bundle of joy he was holding, and sure enough, he was beet red...

"TEME! Let me GO!!!"

"Not til you give me a kiss." Sasuke smirked teasingly.

"N-No way in hell!" After Naruto punched Sasuke in the head and made a mad dash, Naruto got even redder, if possible.

"Now with him gone, I have no reason to be here anymore. Bye Sasuke." Arain saluted him, stood at attention, and walked off.

"Why me, GOD? Hmm?! WHY ME DAMMIT?!"

"Because you're a Uchicha. That's just the way the world turns for us." Sasuke almost jumped ten feet in the air, almost.

"...You should really stop sneaking up on me like that.."

"Why? It's too much fun insert evil grin here..Anyway, as I was saying: we always fall for the dense happy people. Oh yeah, you're late for History." He had no need to continue for Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

**HISTORY CLASS**

"Well, now that I know all your names, why don---"

THUMP

"What the..."

"SORRY I'M LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto had run into the door the first time. (a/n: hehehehe...he couldn't get the door open)

"Well, actually...you're not late. It's 7:59..."

"Ohh..hehhehe" Naruto sweat-dropped "..well umm" He slipped into his chair..

"Okay, well umm..who are you?"

"Naruto...Uzumaki sir..."

"Well then. Naruto, you don't sit there. You sit over there, next to the Uchiha."

"Why can't I stay here?!"

"Because someone's already sitting here you DIPSHIT!"Then the kid threw Naruto off of him.

"I'm sorry! Damn! What, is it 'Beat The Shit Out of Naruto' Day? And if it is, why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Don't worry, dobe. I'll protect you..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto possessively.

"No TEME! NOT NOW!"

"Save it for later Uchiha." Arain cut in...

"Fine. But don't worry dobe. You're not off the hook yet."

And so the rest of the class was filled with them writing notes from the book and Kakshi reading suspicious little orange books.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter...I'll update quickly just because I can. To those of you who don't think I should update or keep this fic going: be lucky I don't give a shit about you. As long as there's one person who wants me to keep going, I'll do it.

May I suggest not reading it? That might help. Just tell yourself I didn't update it and I just deleted it. Now suck your thumb and jump off a cliff.

You Know I Love You,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**

(a/n: I know I'm not the best writer considering this is my first story. I'm a better reader anyway. But who cares. Not me.)


	5. Maybe I Can Bite Your Ass

Hey, srry for keepin you guys waiting..Im glad you like the story ...OTHER PEOPLE FINALLY COME IN THE STORY!! (let's jus say there was a HUGE time skip..say..about two months...so its like Friday, October 22) ..um..I really have nothing else to say so...ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of those lyrics (im not tellin where)**

* * *

"Oi! Naruto!" Shikamaru called out to him.

"WHAT?! It's like 8:30 AM!! What could you possibly want?!" Naruto whined. Obviously, he wasn't a morning person...

"Um..your Math homework possibly?"

"Nani?" That surely got his attention..

"You know..the homework 'Dolphin' gave us on like..um..I don't know...Wednesday?"

"Oh MY GOD!! I didn't do my homework! AGAIN!!!" _This is the 9th time!! Iruka's gonna have my hide and sell it on E-Bay!! Then Sasuke-teme's gonna buy it and masteurbate to it!!! SHIMATTA!!! Iruka might call my Aunt...Do I REALLY want to think about what'll happen then??...She's so scary..._

And the thought made him shiver..

"We gotta find someone who did their homework!! And FAST! It's already 8:45!!"

"Why don't you ask your cousin?"

"Oh yeah..I forgot about her..Wait, why don't YOU ask her?"

"1) Too troublesome..I'll probably just find Chouji.. 2) She scares me shitless.."

"Good point." So Naruto started to look through the crowds of people that were beginning to arrive. And it seemed like forever that he was searching until he saw it: his cousin arguing with someone AGAIN about if Yuri is better than Yaoi...goody..

_..Guess I gotta break it up...I hope they didn't piss her off too much..._

He started walking towards her...

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

..And the closer he got..

"C'mon! Two GIRLS?! That's so..BLEH! XP..Now two guys...That's hott."

...The more he regretted it...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT YAOI?! You're just ASKING FOR DEATH EARLY! XO"

And just as she was about to punch some random Yuri-fanboy's face in...

"Umm...Arain?" Naruto squeaked.

Arain stopped mid-assault to glare at her cousin. "Can I HELP YOU?! I'm kinda in the MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Her would-have-been victim took this as an opportunity to sneak away, and so he started to creep..."DON'T. YOU. MOVE." She brought her attention back to her cousin.

"Well, actually there is something...I was wondering if me and Shika could copy your Math homework.."

"Math homework?"

"Yeah...the homework Umino gave us on Wednesday..." She paled. "Arain?..You alright?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick.."

"What are you talking about? Nevermind. Can I just borrow your homework?"

"How can I let you borrow something I DON'T EVEN HAVE BAKA?!?!"

"WHAT?! OMG!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! T-T"

"My MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!!!"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT OUR BABIES!!"

Then they cried..until they saw a certain Uchiha walking through the door..

"Hey look! It's Sasuke! He MUST have done his homework! He's Sasuke for Christ's sake!"

"YAY! We're SAVED!!" (a/n: where'd Shika-kun go?)

Well their butts weren't out of the fire yet because, apparently, as soon as Arain had announced that Sasuke had arrived, a chorus of "SASUKE-KUN!!!"s erupted throughout the building...And then came the stampede...

"RUN AWAY!!!" Naruto flailed his arms frantically while running in a circle.

Sasuke, not hearing any of this because he was blasting his iPod, kept walking to his usual spot in the lobby.

"I'm the F to the E-R-G the I the E and can't no other lady put it down like me, I'm Fergalicious." Sasuke sang to no one in particular.

"SASUKE! RUN YOU DOOFUS!" Arain screamed raising her fist.

_Ok..it's 8:53..I have seven minutes to save Sasuke and copy his homework THEN give it to Arain..she'll probably do it in the bathroom or something..I wonder what it looks like in there. Maybe it's the typical pink or--- WAIT! OFF TOPIC! WAY OFF TOPIC! Back to the task at hand. Crazy Fan-Girl Mob. Save Sasuke. Got it._ "Naruto TO THE RESCUE!!..dundun nunNUN NUNNUN---"

Too late. His cousin beat him to it...

"Awww...I wanted to save Sasuke...T-T"

* * *

**WHERE SASUKE WAS AT**

"Move out the way you hookers!" said a very pissed off brunnette as she pushed and shoved her way to the center of the myriad of Sasuke-fangirls (and some boys..). After who knows how long, she got through just to see Sasuke covered in girls.

Arain smirked the trademark Uchiha smirk. "Now how would Naruto feel if he saw you like this?"

"HEY! You stole my smirk!"

"Stop whining over the damn smirk! Now I'll help you out of your little 'predicament' if you give me your math homework."

"No. Way."

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"The six-headed pink-whore blob is approaching in T Minus 10, 9---"

"Ok OK! You can have it! Just get rid of these STUPID GIRLS!!" He turned his attention to the girls. "I'm GAY GODDAMMIT!!!"

"Deal."

"Nonsense, Sasuke-kun. I don't look like a boy." (The Pink Blob)

"I know MANY peole who'd vouch different..." (Arain)

"SHUT UP YOU LEZBO PERVERT!"

"Ok. 1) I'm BI-SEXUAL you stupid bitch. 2) I don't shut up for anyone. Especially no dense, OD makeup, prostitutin STALKER like you! 3) Thanks for the 'pervert comment. I try my best . 4) Will you excuse me for a second? I have to do my math AND help MY COUSIN'S BOYFRIEND out of this pile of girly filth.." So Arain beat up and threw around a LOT of girls, and Sasuke gave her his homework.

"NARUTO! I GOT IT!" Arain exclaimed as she waved it in the air.

"YAY!!" Naruto glanced at his watch "..SHIT! WE GOT 4 MINUTES!!"

"TO THE BATHROOM!!!" And they both rushed off to the bathroom (a/n: hahaha theyre both goin 2 tha same bathroom!)

Over in a corner, a very upset stalker was plotting her revenge..."This isn't over Arain. Not by a long shot..."

* * *

**OUTSIDE (8:36)**

"Thanks Chouji..for letting me copy your homework..."

"No problem...Could you pass me the chips?" Shika passed him the chips as they watched people enter the building...Suddenly there was a loud "C'mon! Two GIRLS?! That's so..BLEH! XP..Now two guys...That's hott."

"..."

"..Girls...are so troublesome..."

"You said it.."

* * *

**MATH WITH IRUKA**

"So Naruto, where's your homework?"

"Right here sir!" He pulled out his homework. It was crumpled and it had a stain on it..._The girl's bathroom really ISN'T as sanitary as everyone thinks.._

"Why didn't you show your work? Zero."

"Baka..I TOLD you to show your work in the bathroom!" his cousin whispered.

Naruto sat there, jaw-dropped while Arain (who was right next to him) slipped Sasuke his homework. And while Arain slipped the sheet to Sasuke, he slipped her a note.

"Psssst..Pass this to Naruto." The raven whispered discreetly as he took his homewrok from her grasp.

"Okee dokee! "

"Pssst...Naruto.." Arain slipped him the note inconspicuously (sp?). "It's from Sasuke..SHHH!!!" Then she slouched down in her chair as if hiding from some weird presence..(a/n: kaayy...) She looked around warily.."The dolphin is ALWAYS watching, waiting...Read it with caution."

Naruto slipped the note under the table and began to read what he recognized as Sasuke's thick dark script:

_**To MY Naruto,**_

_**Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you.**_

A pink tint began to arise on his tanned skin..

_**I wanna licklick you from your head to your toes.**_

His cheeks flushed..

**_BoomBoomBoomBoom. I wanna go BoomBoom. Let's spend the night together, together in my room._**

His ears and neck were turning red..

**_(This one is my favorite)_ _I love making love in front of the mirror. So that I can watch you enjoying me. Baby, tonight let's try it in front of the mirror. Watching ourselves make love, why don't we? _**

He kept getting redder by the minute..

**_...Please watch me do the nasty. I like it when you make it move fast...If I pull your head back, it's cuz I want you to see that we look so good together._**

He was beet red..

**_I understand that you're not ready for me to lend my directorial debut featuring me but_**---

That's as much as he bothered to read before he crumbled up the note and ate it. He really didn't want to know what the rest said...Then he felt a breath on his ear..

"You like my message?" Sasuke whispered.

"It was...disturbing..."

"That's not what my newest bestest pal said.." Sasuke said, pointing a slim long and pale finger at Naruto's crouch. And surely, there was a buldge.._Oh Mr. Snicklebutters..Why have you betrayed me so?.._"Naruto, let me put it insid---"

"SASUKE! SIT DOWN! NARUTO! PAY ATTENTION!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir..." _Oh Naruto.. Though you put up a good fight, your virginity will soon be MINE! MWAHAHAHAHACK-ACKHEHK coughgagwheeze...Note to Self: work on Mental Evil Laugh..._

RIIIIIIIIIINNGGG

"Well that's the bell..Now you can go."

Loud choruses and such of "Yippee"s and "Thank God! I'm STARVED!"s left the room with the people who voiced them.

* * *

**LATER, with Naruto and the rest of the losers...(a/n: jk ..i swear..dont hurt me..T-T)**

While walking out of the building for luch outside with their friends, Arain asked "Naru, what did you bring for lunch?"

"Instant Ramen.."

"Oh..Can I have some? I forgot my lunch money..."

"Sure." As his cousin took a slurp of his ramen, he asked "How come you keep forgetting your money?"

"I don't."

"You just told me you did."

"No that was just your imagination."

_She's avoiding the question. I can tell cuz I do the same thing..Something's wrong.._"Arain, wha---"

"NARU! ARAIN! Over here!" Kiba called them over. They walked over to their usual spot.

"HI GUYS!"

"Hey." Shikamaru said.

"Sup." replied Chouji.

"Hn."

Shino answered with a nod.

"H-Hello...N-N-Naruto-kun.." "Hi, Billy!" (a/n: thought it wuz Hinata didnt ya? well i showed u!)

"Hey Naruto! ARAIN!"

"CAT!" Then they started running towards each other in an extremely slow and dramatic fashion..That is until Cat made a right and hugged a tree instead. And Arain stopped dead in her tracks...and sweat-dropped.

--

Soon enough everyone was eating and chatting away. _Except Billy_, Arain noticed. He always was quiet..But not THAT quiet..he hasn't even touched his food. He just kept glancing over at nothing and sighing. Well that's what it seemed liked, until you followed his train of sight.. It was aimed right at Hinata Hyuuga picking flowers. And again, he sighed.

"Hey Billy-Bobby! What's got you done? She don't like you or something?"

"Not only that but...she doesn't even know I exist..." Then realzation dawned on him from the heavens.

"ARAIN! Oh crap! I had NO IDEA who I was talking to! Please promise you won't tell anybody!!" His eyes were so sad and pleading..how can a girl say no?

"Alright shortie. I won't tell. Better yet, I'll help you. D"

"Y-You would? F-For me? Real-ly?"

"You betcha by golly! By Halloween dance, she'll adore you! wink"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" And he hugged her very VERY tight. But as soon as he realized what he was doing, he released her, letting a slight blush adorn his features..

"Speaking of the Halloween dance...what are you guys gonna be?" asked Naruto. "I'm going as a fox."

"Then I guess I'll be a panther for Halloween..Maybe I can bite your ass...It sure is tasty-lookin'.." said Sasuke lecherously starting at Naruto.

"Oookaaay...Well, I'm going as..Cupid!" Arain cheered while doing the "Happy Dance."

"I'm going as a cookie.."

"I'm going as a chess-board.."

"Since Sasuke stole my panther idea..I'll go as a DOG!"

"HEY! THAT WAS MY COSTUME! Know what? This year I'm gonna change it up! I'm gonna be a CAT!...Hey Shino..What are you gonna be?"

"Smhgh-mhn.."

"...What?"

"Spider-man..."

"Oh ok!"

"Hey Naruto..can I see that costume on now?"

"NO SASUKE-TEME!"

"Fine. Can I see you without it on..as in naked?"

"SASUKE!" THROMP! Naruto just punched him in the head...again..

* * *

Well that's chapter 5.. it's 5:13 am...im tired..nite!

You Know I Love You,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**

(its long i kno...dont 4get 2 RXR)


	6. Sankyuu!

Well…

Sorry to have you guys waiting…again. I was gonna use the excuse that I was waiting for reviews..but I wasn't…I was actually reading instead of writing..kinda like a break…so here it is..Sunday October 24. Btw: when stuff is right next to each other…it means they are being thought/said/etc. simultaneously…

**Ex.**

"Hi!" "Hi!"

Well…here goes nothing! this chapter might get _**REAL**_ confusing..

* * *

**THE MALL**

* * *

"Hey Arain..did you find your costume yet?" Naruto asked as they walked. _She probably has…BUT I HAVEN'T! Not one store has a fox costume!! It's sooo disappointing…_

"Yeah. I have. It was pretty easy too." Then she sited an Auntie Anne's. "We're gonna get pretzels 'kay?"

He nodded before asking "But you didn't buy it.."

She walked up to the counter. "So? What's your point?" She turned her attention to the cashier. "Two plains please. And two cherry mixed with blueberry slushies. Thanks."

Confused, he looked at her. "Then how'd you get your costume?"

She paid for the pretzel and bit into it. "I made it piece by piece." She swallowed.

Even more confused he questioned her. While they ate their pretzels, she explained to him that not all costumes are bought at the store and she made hers from different articles of clothing and such.

"Ohh, I get it…Sooo…Can you help me? PLEASE?!" Naruto begged with puppy-dog eyes. "I'll give you 30 bucks.." He held out the money with his puppy-dog eyes mode still intact.

"That's why we're here, isn't it? But since you put it that way…Okay!" And she snatched the money with a smirk. "But you know, I would have done it for free." Then a sly grin crossed her face.

"Then GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!"

"Too late! It's already in my pocket…" And as he attempted to snatch it from her pocket she averted his hand while putting one hand in his face. "…And don't go for it either. Or I'll sue for sexual harassment."

"But I'm YOUR COUSIN!!"

"But the police don't know that."

"Goddammit." He pouted.

* * *

**LATER IN THE MALL**

* * *

"Naruto." The cousins turned around to see…you'd never guess..(a/n: or maybe you would..)…Neji. 

"Hi Neji!" Naruto screamed while waving frantically.

"Neji Hyuuga, what a pleasant surprise." Arain folded her arms across her chest, which was kinda difficult since they were kinda large…

"Arain Shizumaki. Can I talk to Naruto…alone?"

"No."

Inside Neji looked at her like she was crazy, but since that is so UN-Neji-like, he simply raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because I don't trust him alone with the likes of you. He's already spoken for."

Neji blushed slightly…SLIGHTLY. "I-I have NO idea what you are talking about."

"Coming from the I-Love-Naruto Fan Club president." He pulled her aside, and they talked while they sped away, effectively leaving Naruto behind.

After they were a fair distance away from the blonde, Neji turned her around to face him. "1) How did YOU know about that?! 2) I'm not the president. I'm Vice. That bastard Sasuke beat me to it.."

Arain's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Wow! There really IS a fan club? And I was just kidding…WOW…Who woulda thunk.."

"The club is beside the point. I would like to know about how you knew about my little 'infatuation'" He actually did the little quotes-in-the-air thing. "with Naruto Uzumaki."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm always around. I see EVERYTHING. Even your little 'Special like 40-40 vision' can't compete with me."

And when Naruto noticed they had left LONG AFTER they had (atleast 10 minutes), he silently followed after them while keeping his distance. "Umm guys, did you forget I'm here?"

"The Byakugan is a disease."

"Sure it is, you Peeping-Tom, you."

"Hello?"

Now Neji full on blushed. "H-H-How THE HELL did YOU know about THAT?!"

"I already told you: I see ALL."

"You're creepy."

"Thanks."

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!! PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMMIT!!" Okay, not so silently…

"My love awaits me."

"You wish." She turned around to the pouting blonde. "WE'RE COMIN DAMMIT!"

As they walked back over to Naruto, Arain asked Neji "So what are you going to be for Halloween Neji?"

Since they hadn't quite reached Naruto yet, he figured he'd tell her. She could be trusted right? Right?! "I was going to be a mouse. Since Naruto was going to be a fox.." Then he started to clasp his palms together and push his index fingers together and apart consecutively, doing a pretty effective impersonation of Hinata if you asked her. And it was quite un-Neji-like. "…I was thinking maybe he could…" Then he turned as red as a fire hydrant. "..eat me.."

At that exact moment…when the words finally registered…Arain's nose started to bleed. "I DIDN'T KNOW **_THE_** NEJI HYUUGA WAS A CLOSET PER---" Arain was cut off when her head was pulled to Neji's chest.

"Hush you! I don't want everyone and their grandmother knowing about my little 'problem'! Especially not a certain blonde kitsune…" His eyes were begging a silent plea, the one he couldn't voice because that was VERY UN-Nejilike. Seeing this, she calmly obliged.

"Alright, Neji-kun. I'll keep your little secret. But you gotta do me a favor." _This is gonna be good. Oh crap, Naruto's coming. I better make this quick._

_She's got something up her sleeve…But I can't afford to take any chances…_"Anything. Please."

"GUYS! Why the HELL did you LEAVE ME?!" _Naruto's approaching at an alarming rate. I don't have much time to work my magic._ Then she saw Neji's attention falter for a second. _I guess he noticed too…Even better…_

"Alrighty then.. I want to give you a phone number." She pulled out a small notebook and pen from EVEN-GOD-DOESN'T-KNOW-WHERE and wrote the number. "And I want you to call it." Neji stared at her and the number she held out to him. She stared back sternly. "The first thing I want you to say is on the back. Don't fail me Mr. Hyuuga." Neji looked at the back of the paper. It read: **_So you have an abnormal infatuation with Naruto Uzumaki too? _**

Neji's confused look was replaced with a stern one. "I'll try." She grabbed his collar and pulled him up to her level, which wasn't that much higher anyway. "You won't try. You'll do." "Y-Yes ma'am." She set him down. _What the hell is WRONG with me?! Why am I taking orders from the likes of her?!?! _Neji thought as they watched Naruto run over.

"You take orders from the likes of me because I know what's best for you and you know it." She replaced her stern demeanor for a happy smile and a tilt of the head. "Now compose yourself and act like nothing happened."

_Since when can she read minds? _

"Since forever. Now get it together!…He's here."

"Hey guys. I finally caught up with you. You sure do walk fast." Then Naruto's eyes started to wander down to Neji's hand. "Hey, isn't that Gaara's phone number?"

_Oops! The jig is up! FLEE!_ "No it's not Naru. It's your imagination." Arain panicked.

"Wait…Gaara? As in Gaara Sabaku?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not!" Arain started to sweat. Naruto snatched the number out of Neji's hand and analyzed it carefully. "Yup! This is Gaara…I was just talking to him when you guys left. He's on his way here."

"HE'S ON HIS WAY HERE?!" Neji squawked. "HE'S ON HIS WAY HERE?!" Arain squealed.

_'Can life get any harder?!' '__Can life get any easier?!'_

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"YES." Neji ACTUALLY raised his voice a note, panic invading his face. "NO! Not AT ALL. RIGHT, Neji?" She elbowed him.

"Sure." He choked. "No problem." _So violent… _He gripped his stomach._ So painful…_

"Damn straight Hyuuga." Arain smirked.

"Well…We need to go to the Food Court. I said I'd meet him there."

"Well let's get to moving! C'mon Neji!"

"I'm coming." _What is she **up** to?_

"You'll see." Arain grinned as she winked and walked ahead of them.

"Naruto, your cousin. She is creepy."

"You're telling me…She keeps reading my mind!! It's disturbing!"

She turned, her eyes dreamy and hazy. "But your minds are so dirty and Yaoi-infested!!"

Naruto bent down to tie his shoe, which wasn't untied. _Neji's gay? Ohhhh…THAT's why he doesn't want to see Gaara. He likes him! I see what she's doing._

"Well since you already know, you will cooperate and do as I say." Arain whispered as she knelt down next to him.

"Sure thing cuz." _Hehehehehe…This should be fun dattebayo…_(a/n: I thought I should stick his little catch-phrase in SOMEWHERE)_

* * *

_

**WHAT NARUTO WAS DOING DURING THOSE TEN MINUTES HE WAS ALONE**

_

* * *

_

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagar---_

"Hello?"

_"Naruto."_

"Oh hi Gaara!"

_"Where are you?..."_

"I'm at the mall with my cousin and Neji, WHO LEFT ME BEHIND!" And he muttered something about bastards.

_"Neji is with you?"_

_"_Yeah. He was just there...with us...all of a sudden...He jsut showed up out of nowhere..Like out of thin air..."

_"Let me accompany you at the mall."_ His voice seemed to show a little too much eagerness for his liking.

"Why? You HATE the mall with every fiber of your being! I've been trying to get you to go to the mall for months!..Why the sudden change?"

_"Let's just say a great opportunity has presented itself.."_

"..."

_"Naruto? You still there?"_

"You like Neji, don't you?"

""

"I will take that as a yes."

_"But how did you know?"_

_"_Well you don't like Arain because she's TOO awesome and mysterious, in all seriousness, for you. Like your brain would explose if you tried to figure her out. I have a hard time myself... And you don't like me because you would have gone to the mall with me a LONG time ago..So all that leaves is NEJI!" Naruto beamed at his accomplishment.

_"Great analysis."_

"So, you were hoping that my cousin would hook you guys up, eh?"

_"That would be nice."_

"Good! Because she already started."

_"What do you mean?"_

"She knew you guys had the hots for each other WAY before you did. So she got to work. It was a slow process but it worked."

_"You were correct...I am awestrucken at how amazing she is. It is too much.."_ His words were coated with sarcasm.

"Told ya!" And he winked to no one in particular, scaring away a few innocent adolescents.

_"I will be there in ten minutes. Meet me at the Food Court. Good-bye."_

"See ya later." As he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket, he franticallly tried to catch up with Arain and Neji.

* * *

**27 MINUTES LATER AT THE FOOD COURT**

* * *

After waiting for a good twenty minutes, Naruto began to wonder what happened to Gaara… 

Arain sighed. "Where the hell is Sabaku?!"

"Naruto."

He turned in his seat and waved frantically. "GAARA!! OVER HERE!!!"

As Gaara walked over, he greeted them. "Arain. Hello."

"Hi Gaara!"

"Sabaku."

Gaara whipped his attention to the annoyance. "Hyuuga."

Since Arain could sense the tension, and them glaring the life out of each other, she decided to break it. "Guys, guys! Can you stop competing for the oh-so-dense-one for…Oh I don't know…TWO MINUTES?!"

They both glared at her. And she glared right on back. But instead of saying something about it, she turned over her attention to her confused cousin.

"Naruto, we need to find your costume. Now!"

"But I wanted to see Gaara," He whined.

"NOW!" And she pulled him away by the ear.

"OwowowowowowOW! Let GO!"

"QUIET YOU!"

As she passed him, she poked Neji in the arm. "Have fun!" she called back. _Well…here goes nothing…I hope this works…_

"Sooo…what now?" Gaara questioned.

Neji's mind went blank until a light bulb went off. He pulled the paper Arain had given him earlier and glanced at it from under the table. "Soo… Do you have an abnormal infatuation with Naruto Uzumaki too?"

* * *

**WHERE NARUTO WAS BEING PULLED BY THE EAR**

* * *

"You can let go ANY DAY NOW!" 

"I'm not letting go until we are far away..."

"But you can't even see them anymore..." Naruto whined as he was led to Hot Topic. When they arrived in front of the store, she finally let go.

"Hot Topic? Why Hot Topic?!"

"Well for one, it's FRECKIN' AWESOME! Secondly...I LOVE IT! Plus, it suits our style pretty well..." She turned to face him. "Why?"

"Well cuz it's so...gloomy and depressed."

"Welcome to our lives. I know what you hide under that mask boy. You know you can't hide anything from me. We're like twins. We share EVERYTHING! Thoughts, feelings, food. We also share our hearts. You listen to me, I listen to you yattayattayatta..."

"Arain, I love you."

"I love you too. Hug?"

"Hug." And they hugged.

"NOW LET'S GO SHOPPING!" And she yanked him into Hot Topic.

* * *

**WHERE WE LEFT NEJI AND GAARA**

* * *

"Yes. I do." (a/n: I'll put u on track..the question was: So you have an abnormal infactuation with Naruto Uzumaki too?..this line is Gaara answering..and when the thoughts come out of no where, it's the person that JUST said something thinking it as well...UR WELCOME! ) 

"How so?" (Neji)

"Well I..umm..I subscribed to the "I-Love-Naru-Kun-Fan-Club" newsletter." _And the "I-Love-Neji-Kun"..but he doesn't need to know that.._"...ummm...I know everything about him...His favorite food..." _Yours is pocky..._

"Ramen."

"...His favorite color.." _Yours is blue.._

"Orange."

"..His schedule.." _And yours..._

"..." _Ohkaaay..that was a teeny tiny bit too much...I wish he knew all that stuff about me..._"Soo..you know where he works at?"

"He works at Barnes & Noble, with his cousin." _Am I the only one that noticed she's ALWAYS around??...It gets in the way of my Naruto-hunting...But maybe..No that's silly...Well actaully since I put it that way...Maybe she's protecting him...from me...from US...She is much smarter than she seems..and plus..she sees EVERYTHING..._

"GAARA!!"

"What?"

_Aww..he's blushing because he got caught not paying attention..I wish he thought about me like that.._"Do you have...ummm..have...umm...dreams.about him?"

"Uhh..yes?.." _Well, actually I don't..I dream of Neji all the time. I guess I don't like Naruto as much as I thought..He's really pretty when he blushes..._

"Oh..."

_REALLY pretty..._

Neji shifted in his chair a bit. _This silence is awkward..and why is he staring at me like that? Like I'm some piece of mea---..Oh god._

As Gaara rose out of his chair.._So pretty you just wanna..._He shoved the table out the way..._Oh what the hell. _And charged at Neji, attacking the other with his mouth. It didn't take too long for Neji to kiss back.

All the while, innocent bystanders witnessed this. And yaoi-fans took out their cameras and snapped some pictures while others called up their friends. It was truly a hot sight.

* * *

Well that's chappie 6..chappie 7 will jus b a continuation..soooo soooooooo Sosososos srry 4 makin u wait...wat?...ummm...2 wks? 

Ja ne! You know I love you,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**


	7. Coffee and Black Cards

'Ey-yo peoplesez! This time, when people talk simultaneously, the sentences will be RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER! How bout that? Oh yea. I'm srry I didn't update sooner. It wuz TURKEY DAY!! gobble gobble..Yea, never again...never again...

Yea, I wrote that like a week ago..AAAANYHOOT! This is the same time frame of Chappie...umm...um..well whatever the last chapter wuz. And it's kinda short cuz I'm lazy AND sick and just plain tired. Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

**BACK WITH ARAIN AND NARUTO**

**

* * *

**

"Naru. Check out this shirt!" Arain held up the shirt beaming.

He turned his attention to the object in her arms. "My mom and dad said I could be anything I want when I grew up. So I decided to be..a ninja?"

"Cool ain't it?" She beamed.

"It's nice. You should buy it."

"I will. You should get something too you know...while we're here."

"Umm that's alright." He looked around, not really liking the punky, emo, whatever-you-wanna-call-it atmosphere.

Seeing that he wasn't going to buy anything, she conjured up a plan. "You know, Sasuke-kun LOVES clothes from here. And he told me to tell you that you'd look absolutely DELICIOUS in one of these outfits...Don't you wanna make Sasuke happy?" Then she did her signature move "Puppy-dog eyes," which have always worked.

"Oh no! NOT THE EYES! Anything but the eyes!"

"Please?"

"Alright FINE!" And they haven't failed her once.

"YAY! I have the just the thing!" _Yes! Arain-1, Naruto-Zip! This should be fun, giving Sasuke a major nose-bleed and all..._

"WAIT!" He reached out to grab her arm before she took off. "Don't you need to know my sizes?"

She turned to look at him. "No." She replied like that was the easiest question in the world, which it was. She knew pretty much everything about him. So after about ten minutes, she came back with a bunch of clothes and accesories. She handed the pile to him.

"What's that?" "We're buying these."

"But I haven't seen them yet." "It doesn't matter."

Then his eye caught a fishnet shirt. (a/n: i dont kno if they REALLY hav those...) "I am NOT wearing THAT!"

"Anything for Sasuke."

"Oh. Yeah.."

"Come over here so I can take your money." _Well that shut him up quite efficiently..._

"But I don't have any money."

"Silly me. Did I say YOUR money? I meant your boyfriend's."

"What? But I don---" She reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black card, and glanced at it before giving it to the cashier. It was black.

"Sasuke-kun is sooo emo!" "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!!"

"And that HAIR. He looks like a chicken butt." "He's gonna KILL ME!"

"You really should tell him that he looks like a poultry's ASS." "He's gonna eat me alive!!"

"No he's not. He's just gonna pound you into the mattress until you can't walk straight for a week." She said with awkward calmness.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah you're right. A month!" And this glint that came to her eyes most people would register as perversion...(a/n: she's so weird. I LUV HER! )

While Naruto wailed, she took the bags and the cards. Then she grabbed him by the arm and sat him on a bench outside the store. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and...

SHMACK!

"LOOK HERE MISTER! STOP YOUR BITCHIN' THIS INSTANT!" He instantly shut his mouth.

"Now that you've stopped your squawkin'...You're gonna be fine. I'll take the blame." _If he ever finds out, that is._

"Y-You will?"

"Of course! What are cousins for?"

"I love you!" As he gave her a bone-crushing hug, he sported a grin from ear to ear.

"Anything for yaoi. Now let's go to Ricardo's!" (1) And she yanked him down the escalator.

"But WHY?!?" He whined as he was dragged.

* * *

**BACK** **WITH NEJI & GAARA (HOHOHOOOO)

* * *

**

As Neji and Gaara FINALLY separated their lips for some air ---which seemed to take half an hour (a/n: O.o )--- Neji spoke. "I think maybe we should stop."

"Or take this elsewhere."

"...That works too."

"But where?"

"How 'bout later? Over some coffee?"

"Sure." Then Gaara started wiggling under Neji. Neji could feel the blood rushing to the swelling in his pants. And he blused at the realization.

"What are you doing?"

"You're on top of me, if you haven't noticed." And as Neji stared at him in confusion, he noticed. He surely was on top. (a/n: hehehehe)

"Since when?"

Gaara, somehow, managed to get from under him. He dusted off his pants. "I don't know. Maybe when we were rolling. 'Cause we were overrr..." And he searched for the spot with his arm outstretched towards the direction. "...there." It was some ways away.

"Oh...Well, what happened to all the people?" As Neji got up to wipe the imaginery dirt off his pants, it occurred to them that they were alone in the food court.

"Oh um...well, it's 8 somethin'. The mall should be closing soon..."

"We should go then."

"Yeah. Um, bye."

"Wait, don't you want to give me your number?"

"You should already have it." Gaara winked and gave him a knowing look as he walked away.

"Well time to go...I wonder what happened to Naruto..." And Neji walked towards the exit and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello? Yeah, come get me. I'm at the mall. Bye." -Click-

* * *

**NARUTO AND ARAIN..AGAIN.**

* * *

"Well, Kyuubi's on his way to come get us." Arain said as she closed her phone in one swift hand movement. 

"Good. 'Cause it's F-FR-FREEZING out here." Naruto was shivering. He left his only jacket at school Friday.

"Later, Sasuke's buyin' you a new jacket."

"But Sasuke HATES the mall."

"Who said he had to be here to buy it?" She said with a mischievous grin.

Naruto looked at her confused. Then it dawned on him.

"You can't borrow his card TWICE!"

"But it's for a good cause. I'm sure he'll understand.."

"You're gonna blame it on me, aren't you?"

"Yup." Then they saw a black Mitsubishi pull up in front of them. The driver rolled down the window. It was Itachi.

"Get in." They opened the car door and hopped in.

"Hey Itachi-niisan!" "Hi Itachi."

"Hello. What'd you get?"

"Nothing." "Naruto's costume."

"How?"

"Not by Sasuke's credit card if that's what you're thinking." "Satan."

"Sasuke doesn't have a credit card." That caused the two to freeze.

_If that's not Sasuke's black card, then who's is it?_

"We're here." Itachi looked at them through the rearview mirror. "Oh by the way, I was wondering if you had seen my..."

Arain pulled the card out her pocket to see the name. It said Uchiha...

_Itachi._ "...my credit card." _Oh shit._

Arain hastily shoved the card into her pocket. "NO! NOT AT ALL!" She grabbed the bags. "WELL THANKS FOR THE RIDE ITACHI-NIISAN!...Come ON!" She yanked Naruto and jumped out the car running to the door. She started ringing the door bell frantically.

"KYUUBI! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" She started banging on the door.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kyuubi said from the other side. The door opened slowly. Arain shoved herself in, and put her back to the wall, her breathing hazzardous."What's wrong with you kid?"

"Give this..." She slowly pulled the card out of her pocket and shoved it in his face, pointing to Itachi. "...to him."

"Ohhh no. You're not getting me into this."

"Too late." And somehow Kyuubi was outside, the door locked behind him, with the card in his hand.

"Aw poop." He falsely smiled and waved to his boyfriend. _Maybe I won't have to give it to him exactly._ "Bye Itachi."

"Bye, I guess." As Itachi started to pull off, something hit him in the head. And he heard a door slam. _What the fuck was THAT?_

He searched the seat and his hand hit something. He pulled it up. "Oooh. So THAT'S where my card was at..in the seat! Silly me, thinking Arain or Sasuke had it. Oh well."

* * *

Well that's all I feel like doing. (I'm sick). So um. I got the later chappies all set up...So they're comin as soon as I stop sneezing. Srry for making Itachi so...slow. The late chapters will be better I promise. (there may be some angst later cuz theres attempted-rape. ATTEMPTED. There's also bitching and bitches. Love and hate. Coniving and all that good stuff. I look forward to writing it all. D ) 

You know I love you,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**


	8. I Miss My Own Brother

Hey people! Well things are about to get real hectic. I'm gonna back off of the SasuNaru for a while to work on everyone else. If I don't then how are you gonna know what's going on?? You want to know what's going on, don't you? If you said yes, then good. If you said no, then I suggest you fuck off.

Now I got a review from **jessica**. So I'm gonna answer it: Jessica, I'm glad you like it. And don't worry, I will be writing more. So I inspire you huh? COOL! You've made me a very happy panda -beaming-

It's Monday Oct. 23. Every 'day' I'm gonna do someone else's story...If you want to skip someone's story, I'll have a briefing of the chapter (just specific stuff you should know) at the end of the chapter.

(be warned, characters not made by me are a LITTLE OOC..srry ) Well here goes the story!

* * *

**THE LIFE OF CHOJI (Choji's P.O.V.)**

* * *

_It's the last class of the day...only twenty minutes to go...I am SOOO glad they allow FOOD in this class. Don't know what I'd do...Now all I gotta do s hang in there for the last twenty minutes without thinking about Brandy..and how her blond hair frames her face...and her long muscular legs...SHIT! Goddammit! What part of DON'T THINK ABOUT HER do I not undertand?! It doesn't help that she's sitting next to me AND talking to me...I wonder when she'll notice that I'm not paying attention...She's soo pretty.._

"Choji."

_And talented.._

"Choji?"

_And athletic..._

"Choji!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know which bus Jason-kun takes?"

_She's got that glazy look in her eyes again...God I hate him._

"No." _I hope I don't look TOO pissed. I don't want to scare her..._

"Sheesh. I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you knew...'cause well...you ARE his brother...doesn't he take your bus??"

"No." _Why does she LIKE HIM so much?!?! What's he got that I don't?!_

"Why not??"

"Parents divorced. Live in two different houses. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Aw. Well then in that case...bye."

"WAIT. I'm sorry. I'll talk about him, 'kay?" _Even though it's highly irritating.. _"Why do you like him so much anyway? He IS a Sophmore."

"Makes it interesting. Freshmen aren't good enough for me. I can do better." That one struck a nerve..

"BRANDY AND CHOJI! STOP TALKING OR I'LL HAVE YOU WRITE A 50 PAGE PAPER ON WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE NO ARMS!" (a/n: jus guess..)

"Yes sir."

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei." _Good..I was done talking anyway. _(a/n: he has arms in this story)

"You should go back to your seat."

"HMPH." _Serves her right. She has some nerve. Why do I bother with her? Maybe because I like her...A LOT...Oh Kami-sama help me.._

-RIIIIIIIIINNNG-

"Class, that's the bell. Now get out of my sight."

As Choji packed his stuff and got ready to leave, Brandy came over to him..AGAIN.

"Sooo...do you think you could give me his phone number."

"No. But I could give you mine."

"Why?" _Well, it was worth a shot..Such sting...This must be what Lee feels like to get shot down by that girl Sakura all the time..Seriously, pink is NOT her color..._

"Well maybe he'll answer my phone one day."

"Oh in that case, SURE!"

"Well that was easy..." Choji mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, I gotta go. See you later Brandy." He swiftly walked towards the door until he heard..

"DON'T FORGET TO TELL JASON-KUN I SAID HEY!!"

He walked even faster.

* * *

**AT HIS LOCKER**

* * *

As he started to put his books in his locker and switch them with the ones he'd need for his homework he thought to himself. 

_I really don't get it..I mean, he pretty much looks just like me! What's so great about him? He's a total jerk! So he may be two inches taller...better haircut...skinnier..Okay, maybe I've got my work cut out for me...Did someone just poke me?_

Choji glanced to his right.

"Choji?"

It was his brother, Jason. He scowled.

"What is it Jason?"

"I have to come home with you because Mom's going out of town. And I don't have a key."

"Whatever." Choji slammed his locker, the scowl never leaving his face. He gave his brother a harsh look and started to walk away.

"Um, Choji?..Where are you going??"

Choji halted abruptly and sighed.

"I'm going get to the bus before all the seats are taken if you mind." Choji started that fast-walking again. _Why can't he ever just LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!?_

"Oh..okay." And Jason jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

**ON THE BUS**

* * *

_Goddammit! I knew bringing him would be nothing but trouble! Now I'm stuck with him! If he didn't take so long, MAYBE I wouldn't be crammed next to him!_

Sadly, they were stuck in a two-seater, with THREE people on it..and his brother talking to him wouldn't make his mood any lighter.

"Soo..how's Dad?"

"He's fine." Choji snapped with venom. _This is gonna be a loooong bus ride.._

**_--- _WALKING HOME _---_**

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied through his clenched teeth.

"Then why are you acting like such a jerk?"

Remember that scowl from earlier? Yeah, it just got uglier.

"I'm a jerk? I'M a jerk?!?! What about you Mr. HIGH-AND-MIGHTY?!"

"ME?! I haven't seen my dad in months! Almost a year! And why? Because you're too high on your..PENISTOL to treat me with some dignity."

"First you take my cookies, then you take my video games, then you take my MOM, now your takin' MY GIRL! I fucking HATE YOU! That's IT! I'm DONE!" Choji walked away, furious.

"Wait..."

"GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TRAMPLE OVER!" He started to walk even faster.

"WAIT!.." Choji wasn't stopping. "Goddammit." Jason ran to catch up to Choji.

When he finally caught up with him, he grabbed his arm. "Choji.."

"WHAT?!" Choji still wouldn't look at him.

"I-I..I'm-I'm SORRY, ok?! I'M SORRY...Now will you calm down and..LOOK AT ME FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Jason's country accent starts to kick in when he's heavy with emotion. They used to live in Texas. "Gawd...Now are you ready to listen?"

"Hn."

"Listen." Jason shook Choji. "To." Again. "ME!" And again, with force.

"Alright, ALRIGHT." Choji threw himself out of his brother's grasp. "What do you WANT?!"

"There we go..Now, what's this about a girl? Is my little brother growing up? Aw shucks now." Jason ruffled his brothers hair lovingly. Even though Choji had a pout on his face, he had to admit he..kinda missed his brother..

"Is she pretty? What's her name? Do I know her? C'mon! Answer me!"

"YES you know her. She IS pretty. Her name is..."

"Yeah? C'mon!"

"..Well, it's Brandy."

"You mean the yoga freak who keeps houndin' me?" Seeing the look on Choji's face, he figured he guessed correctly. "Why her?"

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH HER?!"

"WOAH! Slow down!..Nothing's WRONG with her per se..I just want to know what about her peaks your interest.." Jason's accent was starting to calm..as in disappear.

"Oh..Um..I don't know..It's just that fuzzy feeling I get when I'm around her..The one I used to get with Ino until she started looking anorexic...She had gotten her weight back up. But by then I gave up on her.."

"Ino..Ino...Sounds familiar..OH YEAH! I remember! She'd come by the house with Shikamaru all the time..The blon---" Suddenly it hit Jason. Choji, not quite getting what's wrong, decided to voice his confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Jason got the mschievous grin on his face. "Oh nothing."

"Liar." Choji pointed at him with an accusing finger.

"You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you.."

Choji's face lit up in anticipation. "Yeah?"

"When we get home."

"Goddammit."

And they walked a total of two blocks.

* * *

**IN FRONT OF CHOJI'S HOUSE**

* * *

"Will you tell me NOW?!"

"Alrighty then...But we should go in the house. You're gonna need a chair..."

"Huh?..Whatever." Choji fished out his keys. He opened the door and unlocked it. He sat his bookbag on the floor. Jason left his next to the door. Choji made his way to the kitchen and sat down in a chair. Jason leaned against the kitchen table.

"You like her because she looks like INO!"

"What?! PFFT! That's stupid! I don't like Ino anymore! I like BRANDY. B-R-A-N-D-Y! She looks nothing LIKE INO!"

"Sure she does, in your mind."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Well, it's kinda simple. See---"

"Save it. Atleast for a minute. I'm STARVING!" He got up and went to the fridge to make himself a sandwich. He started to pull bread out of the fridge when his brother stopped him.

"Why is there bread..in the FRIDGE?"

"Well 'cause since there aren't many people in the house anymore...not many people are eating."

"Including you?!"

"Yeah.." Then this frown came over his face..it made Jason's heart tear. He didn't want to see his brother like that. This divorce must be hitting him hard...

"Hey, Choji! How 'bout we go out for some barbeque, huh? Waddya say?"

Choji's face brightened. "That'd be nice..Jason-nii.."

Jason, still shocked from the suffix, didn't notice he was being pulled into giant bear hug. That is, until he heard a bone crack..

* * *

Well the point I was trying to get to was:

(1) Chouji likes Brandy

(2) Brandy likes Jason

(3) Chouji USED to like Ino

(4) Jason and Chouji are brothers (Jason being older)

(5) Chouji used to hate Jason (for what reason? I don't know! Do I look like I wrote this??...Don't answer that.) now he doesn't. They've made up in this chapter.

* * *

well that's chapter 8. next chapter we peek into Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari's little triangle! WOOT! CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT DANCE!! IT'S GONNA BE QUITE FLUFFY AND TYPICAL!

You know I love you,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose **(the worst writer since Paris Hilton (jk))

(u gotta RXR ppl. STOP BEING LAZY! That's MY job!)


	9. Clouds of Pocky and Little Orange Books

Hi everyone! Today's story is about Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, and their little triangle. Yup..There will be a little briefing at the bottom like last time in case you want to skip over this…ummm…well, that was about it…

It's Tuesday, October 24. There will be, without a doubt, OOC-ness. Well…here goes nothing! Up up AND AWAY!!!**

* * *

**

INO IN HISTORY!

**

* * *

**

"Well...in 1800, stuff happened…like sex. Can I read my book now? No. Matter fact, I'll read my book and I'll give you a 3-minute Open-Book test next class, OR…you can listen to the history of what I did to that cute Math teacher, Iruka-sensei, last night…So, which will it be?" He took the mad scuffling for books as his answer. So he pulled out his little orange book and let them be for the rest of the class.

Meanwhile, Ino –not even listening to what happened- was fuming.

_That Sakura! Who does she think she is? She can't just do that to people! She needs to give up on Sasuke before she does something reckless! I mean, COME ON! She SAW them, WE SAW THEM, making out. In the corner. Not holding back…That sure was hott…and they looked _happy_…WHY does she want to mess that up?! Bitch…This school is FULL OF BITCHES!! First that Temari tramp, now Sakura! And she was my best friend since PRE-SCHOOL!…Did something just poke me?…Okay, anyway! We shouldn't even be fighting over some boy who I _don't_ want and who OBVIOUSLY doesn't want us either…God, why does life have to suck?! And why's love NOT helping in the slightest?!…Hey! There's that goddamn poking! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M VENTING YOU INSOLENT POKING?!?! GODDAMMIT! I'm tired of fighting over boys! Sick and TIRED! Why can't they just like me back for once?! I should just give up on him. I _would_ just give up..but Shika-kun's different. Plus, where's the pride in giving up?_

"Oi. Ino."

She was knocked out her little "inside-closure" to find the object of her affections poking her, with pocky.

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"Want some pocky?"

"Sure." So Ino took a piece of pocky out of the box. There were about 13 pieces left. But then an ugly little trollemite (a/n: Ouch. Crash and Burn!) had to come from behind Ino and peer her annoying head in between the two.

* * *

**TEMARI'S MIND NOW (She's in back of Ino)**

**

* * *

**

_What the hell? What about me?! Don't I get some love and attention too? C'mon! I OWN you dammit!..__Alright..calm down Temari..Just take control over him..again. Yeah that's it. Now it's Go Time!_ (a/n: you as in Shikamaru)

**_

* * *

_**

**BACK TO THE 'REAL' WORLD**

**_

* * *

_**

"'Ey Shika-kun. May I have some pocky please?" Temari asked cutely as she batted her long blonde eyelashes at him. (a/n: OMG! I just described something! COOL! But it's never happening again..So take a picture of this grand moment! Just kidding...I'll get back to the story now, sorry..)

"Sur---Eh?…Umm..Sorry Temari-chan. We seem to have run low on supply…" The box was somehow empty. And Shikamaru gave the box a light shake just to prove it.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah Temari-CHAN. Go back to you seat." And when Shikamaru wasn't looking –or so she thought- Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's not very mature of you, Ino-kun." Ino froze from shock. Shikamaru was never one for formalities...especially not with her.

"Yeah Ino-KUN." Then Temari made a face at her. Then Ino made a face back. Then Temari. Then Ino. Then Temari. And you get the point.

Well, this little charade went on for about the next ten minutes. A facial duel between the two.

All the while, the exact person they DIDN'T want to see them doing this, saw everything. And he knew why too. He isn't a genius for nothing, ya know.

_She ate ALL my pocky!! What happened to wanting to stay skinny and fit so _Sasuke_-kun will adore you, huh? _(a/n: do i smell a hint of _jealousy_??) _..Girls are sooo troublesome...All that over me? And for what? It doesn't make me like either of them any more or less...Okay. Maybe not any less..But still! I've already thought of all possibilties and outcomes that could occur if I date either of the girls. Plus, my heart has already made up it's mind. Now just, which one to listen to..Strategic reasoning or the cliche of following my heart...Man, life sure is troublesome...I'd rather watch the clouds...I think I'll do just that...It's a good thing I sit next to a window..I bet Choji's doing better with that Brandy THING than I'm doing with these two...So troublesome the female species is...But clouds aren't troublesome..No, they aren't..._

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-

"Well that's the bell! You're free to do whatever with the rest of your lives." Kakashi said with out lifting his eyes -well, eye- from the book. He always has something covering up the other eye...Why? No one knows but him and his boyfriend..But we'll get to them later..Back to Shikamaru and his groupies!

Well, everyone's packing up. And leaving. All except Shikamaru. Everyone was gone, even Temari. Well, except for Kakashi-sensei. And Ino noticed this. He had that troubled look that she never did like. Ever since they were kids, when Shikamaru got that troubled look, he was in deep sad thought. He was thinking about something he didn't want to think about. And Ino had the feeling it had something to do with her.

She gave him a soft nudge. His eyes glided toward her. "Shika, you don't have to pick me just to make me happy. It's alright if you pick..T-Temari..I'll be fine as long as you're happy.." She gave him a false smile, so she could hide back the tears. She didn't want him to pick Temari, but she didn't want to be with someone that didn't want to be with her. That's why she gave up on Sasuke. But she wasn't quite ready to give up on Shikamaru...

"Okay." And Shikamaru got his stuff and left. He just left her. There. Just like that. And she let the tears fall. She looked around to see if anyone was around to watch her cry. Kakashi had left a while ago. So she sat in a desk and cried. It would be alright if she missed the bus. Her mom could come get her. She needed time to think anyway. And she didn't feel like seeing or speaking to anyone. Especially, Shikamaru, Temari, and DEFINITELY NOT Sakura...Those were her Top 3 I-Don't-Want-To-See-You-Right-Now-So-Fuck-Off List.

* * *

**SHIKAMARU'S MIND**

**

* * *

**

_That should give her time to think before she says something else crazy like that. She couldn't possibly be ready to give me up so easily without thinking about what could happen. I won't allow it! I'll make her want to fight for me. And I know just the way...Okay, so maybe I don't..But I'll figure it out sooner or later..if I feel like it..Already don't..Wait, no..nooo.Nope.Don't feel like it..Oh well, we'll see where this ride takes me... _(a/n: crazy people do crazy things...when they're in love..)

* * *

**_Briefing:_**

(1) Ino and Temari like Shikamaru

(2) Kakashi's dating Iruka (for those of you who didn't notice)

(3) Who knows who he's gonna pick, though it looks like he's leaning more towards Ino...We'll see!

* * *

I'm getting lazy and anxious again...'Cause I can't wait for that Halloween Dance chappie...(BUT DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!!! It may not be that great... T-T ) But I'll be patient because I want to fill you guys in.. 

Well, You know I love you,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**

(don't forget to RXR. It makes the chapters longer and come out faster. It also keeps the story going and shows me that you care )


	10. Gaara no Commando

HOE-LA peoplesez! I'm sorry I didn't update on the 6th like I planned to. My life was having some teechnical difficulties -cough-stepdad-cough cough- Well now I'm here and so is Chapter 10! WOOT! (I'm not going to tell you who's in it this time kukukuku. You're just gonna have to see..But there will still be a briefing at the end of the chapter!) Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

**HINATA IN ENGLISH**

**

* * *

**

Hinata had been uneasy all day. She couldn't wait for that dance yet if she thought about it anymore she thinks she might puke from stress. She, FINALLY, was going to tell her crush how she felt after so long. It was just something about him that made her want to break free. Act wild and reckless. Like him. (a/n: Think you know yet?) He made her want to throw caution to the wind. And this Friday, that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Hinata, do you have your homework?" Her teacher, Jiraiya, was standing before her. He had been in front of her for a while. He did announce that he was coming around to collect the homework, but he noticed she didn't move. He figured either 1) She didn't have it. 2) She wasn't paying attention. Since neither were likely, he prefered the second.

"Oh yes. I have it." As Hinata reached down to grab the homework out of her bag, her pale white eyes caught this boy staring at her. But as soon as he noticed her looking back at him, he hastily looked away. Then as it seemed she dropped her gaze, SEEMED (a/n: you know, the whole "Byakugan is a disease" stuff, Chapter 6 I believe ANYWAY back to story), this mysterious boy starting staring again. But he limited himself to every once in a while, for he was now cautious. This boy, sitting across from the person behind her, was wearing glasses (these are like two seater desks). His dirty-brunetter bangs and hoodie hid him pretty well. She could hardly see his face. But she knew who he was. He was ummm...umm...Okay. Maybe she couldn't remember. But as soon as class was over, she would ask Neji, who just happened to be sitting right next to the mysterious person. he must know who he is. He sits right next to him everyday. He should atleast know his name! Right? Right.

"Ms. Hyuuga, your homework PLEASE." Jiraiya said for the billionth time, slightly aggitated.

Noticing him still standing there, her homework still in her hand, she blushed a cute pink. She was just out of it today. "H-Here." She said shyly as she handed him her homework.

"Yay. Now to get on with my life..." He glanced at the clock. There were about three minutes left of class. "I need to get a head start on my novels, and you need to get a headstart in the lunchline. I'll do us both a favor and let you guys leave now. So you can just pack your stuff and go. Bye." And with that statement, Jiraiya immediately sat down at his desk and started typing.

Everyone had left the room, not having to be told twice. As Hinata left the room, she began her search for Neji.

* * *

**THAT MYSTERY KID**

**

* * *

**

_SHIT! My life is now officially over. The biggest crush I think I've ever had caught me staring at her. Nooooo, not just looking. Full. On. Staring. She must think I'm some kind of psycho STALKER now. I don't even think I can look at her anymore. Maybe she hates me now...Shit._

As Billy was ranting to himself, he took off his hood and his glasses. He then shook his head, letting his long blackish-brown hair cascade down his back. (a/n: his hair is prettier than Neji's. And you'll see why later.)

_I really need to get contacts._

Then he took off for lunch, leaving his glasses and hoodie in his locker.

* * *

**NEJI**

**

* * *

**

_Oh. My. God. Gaara's tongue tastes sooo gooood right now. Like an apple-y-cinnamon type of deal...And he keeps doing that thing with his teeth...I think I'm gonna explode! But if I do, I'll die a reaaal happy man...Oh shit, someone's coming! Fuck!..Oh wait...is that..Hinata? What the hell could possibly want RIGHT NOW? Can't she see I'm busy?! Probably not, 'cause I look like I'm just going to my locker. I was too actually...Well until Gaara launched his lips at my neck...Yeah, he was hiding in my locker...He says he was "leaving me lunch." He's not wearing any underwear...He's so weird...But so cuute! Oh wait, I forgot my cousin. She wants to talk to me, I guess..._

"Neji-niisan, where were you? You weren't in the lunchroom and I've been looking for you everywhere..."

"I was here. Getting my lunch. By the way, which I haven't finished yet.

"Ummm... why is Gaara-san in your locker? How does he even fit?"

"I'm his lunch." "He's short."

"Well, umm.." _She's starting to do that thing with her hands again. _"...I-I can s-see you're busy s-so I'll just umm...go." _Wow, she walks pretty fast...Now back to my cute and sadist lunch, Gaara a la Commando. Yum._

* * *

**Briefing:**

(1) Hinata saw this kid staring at her. She'll find out who it is later, thanks to a little character of mine. (Actually, she's not little at all, she's 5'8")

(2) Billy likes Hinata. I think we covered that in Chapter 5. But those of you who don't remember: There...it...goes..There it goes again..(It was from a song, I'll stop now)

(3) Neji and Gaara make-out occasionally, but they are not official -cry cry, tear tear- Only those keen enough to pick up on it know (Unless they were told). Like Arain, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, and Kakuro. That's it. No one else.

(4) My birthday is a month from Dec. 6th...I would've had this chappie out then if it wren't for my stepdad always having some foreign object up his ass.

* * *

Well thats all for now. 

You know I love you,

**Arain: **And I love you too!!

**TDWR: **WTF?! O.o Where the hell did _you_ come from?!

**Arain: **Your imaginery penis of course!

**TDWR:** Hey, how'd you know about that?!

**Arain: **I already told you: I know _ALL_.

**TDWR:** Oh yeah. Well since it doesn't look like you'll be leaving until a chapter or two from now, can you close the chappie for me? Last time I tried, I accidentally summoned someone out of my imaginery penis...

**Arain:** No problem! Well, you know she loves you! Don't forget to review!!! Jaa ne!


	11. Operation GRoNaHAC

Yo. Chapter 11, we're gonna peek into Sakura's English class now. I think that's all I'll be doing this chapter. Then it's on to the Season Finale! You don't wanna miss that---

**Arain: **Unless it's crappy.

**TDWR:** QUIET YOU!

**Arain: **Know what I've noticed?

**TDWR:** What?

**Arain:** Everyone's either in their last class of the day or the class before lunch.

**TDWR: **Well not in this one cuz this is Sakura's first class of the day. So HA!

**Arain: **XP

**TDWR:** Didn't know that did ya? HAHAHAHA! Oh yeah you can't stay here since you'll be more involved now. I'll summon someone in your place..Anyway, onto the chapter. Arain, will you do the honors?

**Arain: **I'd be happy too. Well, here goes nothing!...O.O Wait! I won't be---

**TDWR:** TOO LATE! STORY STARTING!

**Warning: **Thought this was a warning for a lemon didn't ya? Well it's not. That's later. I just wanted to say that whatever the pink-headed tramp says I don't actually believe..

* * *

**SAKURA IN ENGLISH**

**

* * *

**

_Oh crud! I forgot my English book. AGAIN. And it's too late to go get it 'cause she already told us to read something from it...I guess I'll just sit here and listen or something...I wonder what Sasuke's doing...Probably talking to that stupid blonde Naruto. Sunflower yellow, ick! Argh! I was so CLOSE last time! GRRR! If it wasn't for that loser's ridiculous cousin, I'D be the one Sasuke-kun was taking to the dance and kissing so passionately in a corner...Wait. Maybe I still can be the one...All I got to do is get rid of HER and Naruto is as vulnerable as a new-born baby..But how?..._

"Ok class, time to work in groups. I'll tell you who you're working with."

_Yes! Maybe she'll put me with my future husband!_

"Arain Shizumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

_Shit! So close! That bitch must have paid her or something. I know she was about to say my name. That piece of baby vomit must have paid her or soemthing...WHEN WILL THE MADNESS CEASE?! Ehmahfuckinggawd! GRRR! I'm gonna rip my hair out!_

In her rage, Sakura snapped her pencil in two.

_Shit! My fucking pencil! Arain must of switched her dollar-store cheap pencils with my beautiful and efficient pencils! Crap...did I just hear my name?_

"...Haruno and Matt McGee."

_Matt? Why MATT?! Of all the good-for-nothing LOSERS!...Save for Naruto..._

Suddenly Matt was sitting in front of her. "Hey Sakura."

"Matt."

"We should get started now."

She snorted and stuck up her nose. "Whatever." She still reluctantly pulled a piece of paper out her binder, opened her book, and began to write. But as soon as Matt opened his own book, he rested his chin on his folded hands and sighed. After a good seven minutes of him doing absolutely NOTHING, she decided to do something about it.

"Matt." He sighed. "Matt..." He's still not paying attention. "MATT!"

"Huh?" His head shot up. But when he noticed it was Sakura that called him, he said a simple "Oh" and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Do your work baka."

"Whatever." But he just returned his chin to his folded hands and sighed, again. Still unmoving. Getting fed up, Sakura looked at him. He was staring at something. But he wasn't staring at her because he was looking past her. So...

_...What the fuck is he staring at?!_

She twisted in her chair to face his train of focus. It went all the way across the room to Sasuke's group.

_Sasuke? But Matt isn't gay...Is he?_

She turned back around to give Matt an analystic once-over.

_Nah...He can't be. He knows gays are a pollution to world. Sasuke's just a fallen angel. He'll come join me in heaven soon enough if that filth Naruto doesn't fully corrupt him first...So if he's not staring at Sasuke then he can only be staring at..._

Her eyes narrowed as she mouthed the object of his focus as if it was poison. "Arain." Such venom..

_Oh my fucking GAWD! Not this mega-boob bitch again! I can't believe he would waste his time staring at such--- Wait. Maybe, just maybe, I could use this to my advantage. Like killing two birds with one stone. Maybe even literally if I'm lucky! XD Mwahahahahaha! Time to commence Operation G. R. o. N. a. H. A. C.: Get Rid of Naruto and His Annoying Cousin._

She tapped the boy she was _supposed_ to be working on the assignment with. "Hey Matt." She sounded so 'Buddy-Buddy', you'd never think she ever hated him.

"What?" He wished she'd just leave him alone already.

"How would _you_ like to do _me_ a favor?" She said it like it was a Once-In-A-Lifetime opportunity.

"What's in it for me?" He asked without ever lifting his gaze from that girl.

"How 'bout a life?..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He glared at her.

She grinned mischieviously and pointed to Arain. "...With her."

His eyes widened as it looked like he was actually considering it. "Alright I'm in. What do you want?"

She grinned mischieviously. "I'd thought you'd never ask." She smiled innocently. Then her look became very serious. "Look. This is what you gotta do..."

* * *

**Briefing:**

(1) Sakura HATES hateshates Arain and Naruto. She hates Arain more because she's the last thing keeping Naruto out of her evil pink clutches.

(2) Matt likes Arain, but he's not the sharpest pencil in the case. As you can see, he's gambling with the devil. The devil doesn't wear Prada, it wears pink.

(3) Sakura's plotting something to dispatch of Naruto and Arain for good. Or atleast long enough for her to take Sasuke. Like she can. Pfft!

* * *

Well that's Chapter 11? Yea I think so. Tell me what you think and next couple-a chappies are that dance...**BE SURE TO REVIEW!!**

You know I love you,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**


	12. Author's Note SOOOO SRRY!

Yo. Sorry guys. But this is just an author's note. I'm at school right now and my mommy took me bloody laptop X( So me very pissed. Since my little break after lunch is like 20 minutes long, I don't have much time to do anything honestly. Then I gotta find a seat and shit is COMPLICATED!! I'm highly HIGHLY very VERY sorry I can't get you the chappie right now. I'm trying but...who knows..And this was supposed to be the 'season finale' too...Oh yeah, that reminds me! I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do a sequel after Chapter 12. Let me know by reviewing. I'm also going to rewrite the first few chapters, like Chapter 1 and 2 mostly. Maybe 3 or even the summary, who knows..Oh and if you have any questions before I jump the story cliff, it would be nice if you asked me before I write it. Thanks you guys, you're all awesome.

You know I love you,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**


	13. Crazy Things Happen During Halloween

Yo. Chapter 12: IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! Chapter 12 is finally here! But the next chapter is when the party really starts. That one might take a while...Say, New Year's? Well anyway: Thanks for being patient and here goes nothing!

* * *

**SASUKE'S HOUSE (OR RATHER: MANSION)**

* * *

"Otouto! Hurry up!" Silence. Itachi had finished getting dressed early because he chose an easy costume. What better a costume than himself? Some might not say that was an easy costume, but they aren't Itachi Uchiha. 

"I wanna see Kyuubi in his birthday suit!...Literally!" His boyfriend had come to the conclusion that he was going to be a birthday cake or something like that for Halloween because well..that was his birthday. And he was highly excited about it because it would be his 17th birthday. And he wouldn't have had to buy a place for the party because schools usually have dances for the day anyway. So it's perfect. Free party and all your friends in one spot. Just perfect. Not like Itachi would've allowed him to rent a place for the party anyway...Then he wondered what would've happened if he had a party in a hotel...Yum.

"Alright. I'm done." Itachi took his attention away from his distorted thoughts to his brother. Why did he lack in costume?

"Otouto, aren't you finished?"

"Yes."

"Then where is the rest of your costume?"

"It's all here." Huh?

"What are you supposed to be?"

Sasuke blushed and muttered something that sounded like "Mkn..Ssky.."

"Pardon me?" Sasuke was starting to fidget. Most un-Uchiha-like.

"Neko-Sasuke!" Sasuke was full-on red now.

"Ohhh..I get it..You're trying to be cute for Naru-kun. Don't worry, he already thinks you're hott shit." As Itachi passed him, he patted Sasuke on the back. "Well let's go."

"Coming..aniki." Wow, aniki. It's been a while since he called him _that.._He must be really excited..

* * *

**KIBA AT SHINO'S**

* * *

"Spiderman? REALLY?" Kiba asked.  
"Yes." Shino said from inside the bathroom.  
"So you're cereal?"  
"Cereal?"  
"Oh god! It means serious! Are you serious?"  
"Oh. Then yes."  
Kiba snickered a little, until he just laughed out loud. "Save me Spidey! Ah!" He said in a mock-Mary Jane. 

Shino stepped out of the bathroom and frowned. Kiba's mouth was hanging open. Did he really look that bad?  
_I knew this was a bad idea..._

Kiba stood in front of him and scowled. "You look absolutely.." Kiba's frown turned to a sexy grin "..delicious!" Who would've thought Shino in spandex was such a...  
_turn-on.._

Kiba tackled Shino to the bed and reached up to pull off his mask. Shino swiftly grabbed the hand, "Wait." and pulled him into the bathroom. (a/n: does anyone know where I'm going with this?)

Shino placed Kiba in the shower, "Stay" and turned on the water. Luckily Kiba wasn't in his costume yet. Shino grabbed the shower curtain pole and swungbackward into the air. He was now hanging upside down with his face toward Kiba and his legs towards the ceiling. Good thing it's a high ceiling..

"Since when could YOU do gymnastics?"  
"Since forever."

Then Shino lowered himself slowly -while still holding on to the pole- so he was level with Kiba. As the water was raining on their heads, (a/n: if you don't know where I'm going by now then you should be ashamed) Kiba slowly pulled the mask up (a/n: which was technically down) to Shino's nose. Shino's face was becoming red from all the blood rush. But his thin but somewhat full pink lips were still as edible as ever.  
_Bon appetite.._

Kiba placed his hands on either side of Shino's face and mashed his lips against the other's full force. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance. No one was winning, and both needed air. So they called it a draw, and seperated.Shino jumped down gracefully, able to maintain his composure though in serious need of inhalation, and pulled his mask off.

Between gasps for air, kiba managed to say "How...did..you know...I...always...wanted to do..that?"Shino looked at him (a/n: he doesn't wear those glasses around Kiba) and blinked. "I didn't. It seemed convenient."  
Kiba "Oh"-ed and placed a sly grin on his face. "Well don't ever hesitate to do it again."  
This time it was Shino's turn to grin. "Sure thing..._Mary-Jane._"  
Realization dawned on Kiba as what he wanted to come out as a growl came out more as a squeak. "What you call me?!"

And for the first time, Shino chuckled. Only Kiba could do that. "That's why I love you." And he pulled him into his arms and kissed him. When their bodies touched, he became conscious to the fact that they were still wet.

"You should probably change now..and dry your hair." And as Shino started to walk out the bathroom, he felt a hand grab his ass. He turned to glance at the culprit.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. It just looked so...cute." Then he blushed and started that Hinata-like thing. Shino just smiled and walked away chuckling.

* * *

**GAARA, TEMARI, & KANK-KUN! (get it? KANK-kun? Like Cancun?! Huh? HUH?! Alright I'll shut up now..)**

* * *

"Gaara, leave the ears alone. You look adorable." He hated the thing. It was itchy. It was hot. But worst of all, it was...  
_Cute._

"Temari. What are you and Kankuro going to dress up as?" "Well Kankurou (a/n: I don't know whether it's with or without the u..so I put both!) is going as a...puppeteer.." "Loser I swear."  
"I know what you mean...Anyway, I'm going as a belly dancer, see?" She shook her hips a bit so Gaara could hear it jingle.  
"Oh. Well don't hurt yourself."  
"I won't. but make sure to let the Hyuuga know if he hurts you, I'll hurt him."  
"No need. If he ever hurts me..." This is when Kankurou decided to walk into the room.  
"...I'll kill him."

"Umm...did I miss something?"  
"No. Let's go." With that, Gaara left the house followed by Temari. Kankurou just shrugged and caught up to them.

* * *

**THE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP  
**

* * *

Ino was putting some finishing touches on the bouquet someone ordered. It had assorted colors. They were pink and.._green_. Ew. Ino cringed at the awkwardness. 

-CHINGLECHINGLE (or JINGLEJINGLE, which ever you prefer)-

Someone had just entered the shop. And it wasn't good timing because technically they were closed. She took today off early so she could go to the dance. So without looking up from her awkward but beautiful masterpiece she simply said..  
"We're closed."

"Um..Ino?"  
She recognized that voice. She put the bouquet down. This would need her full attention.

"What do you want Sakura?" Girls and their venom. Ouch.  
"I came to..apologize."  
"For?"

"Everything. I know I've been a jerk." Ino nodded in her agreement. "And I know I haven't been the best friend I could be. So, can we start over?"

"Um..no."

"Why not?"

"Because. You're still hell-bent on Sasuke being yours."

"It's not like you could get him, Ino-pig!"

"It's not like I WANT him Sakura! I want Shikamaru! Anyway, do you know how stupid you sound right now?! He doesn't want you! He doesn't want me, or anyone else! He only wants---"

Sakura had slapped her while trying pathetically to hold back her tears. "Don't. You. Say. It. Don't you EVER say that name in my presence! He is SO done for when I get out of here!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll never hear it from me again. I won't be around anymore for you to hear it. Now...GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORE!" Ino held her head down as she pointed to the door.

Sakura snorted "Whatever." and stormed out.

Really, one day that bitch has got to learn.

* * *

**THE AKAMICHI BROTHERS (is that how you spell it??)**

* * *

"So you ready to win her heart?" Jason said as he straightened Chouji's tie.  
"Are you sure this will work? I mean, she can't be THAT stupid..." Chouji frowned.  
Jason grinned. "You'd be suprised." Jason let go of Chouji's tie and stood in front of the mirror to adjust his own.  
"Hey! Watch it buddy!"  
"Alright alright! I'm sorry...Yeesh." 

"But Jason-nii, I can't be a cookie now.""Dude, which is better? Girl or cookie?"  
"Co---"  
"Nevermind. Don't answer that." Then Jason stepped back and stared at the image on the mirror. They looked like twins. They even had the same hair. And Jason was glad that Chouji liked this girl so much he let him do his hair. Something seriously needed to be done about that haircut.

-DINGDONG-

"That must be Shika-kun." Jason moved throught the messy room to open the front door.  
He opens it, and sure enough there is Shikamaru on the porch. In pajamas. What's going on?

"Um Shikamaru, the sleepover isn't until my birthday..." Chouji said as he stepped in front of his brother.

Shikamaru was confused. He wasn't planning on going to the sleepover today because there was no sleepover today. He didn't even have his sleeping bag. Must be the costume. "Oh. This?" He said, tugging at his shirt. "This is my costume."

"What happened to the checkerboard?"  
"Too troublesome."  
"What are you then?" Jason asked, highly confused at this point. "Can't you tell?" "No." The brothers said in unison.

"Well, I'm the sky. I''m clouds." He thought it was perfect. He could dress up as the thing he loved the most and wouldn't have to pay for a costume or even make one. It was sitting in a pile of his clean clothes. "Well, whenever you too are ready." said Shika as he decended down the stairs.

"Well otouto, after you. But remember, swipe her THEN tell her."  
"Gotcha." Chouji started to walk out the door. But then he stopped and looked back at his brother. "Oh, aniki."  
"Yes?" Jason replied as he locked the door.  
"Thanks." Chouji hopped in the car with Shikamaru.  
"No problem." Jason closed the front door and got into the passenger seat, next to his dad. How he missed him.

* * *

**THE HYUUGA HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"N-Neji-niisan? Can I...um..t-talk to you?" Hinata asked as she peeked her head out from behind the door. 

"Come in Hinata-chan."

"Umm..I was wondering if you could help me."

"Is it with your costume? You look nice as a fairy."

She stepped forward through the door and blushed. She did look pretty. But she wanted to be perfect.  
"No, not that. Thank you by the way. But umm..my p-problem is with a..umm...a b-boy.." She started that nervous habit of hers, when her index fingers would have some kind of wrestling match in which no one ever won. It was just for show.

"A boy huh?" _I'm glad I got news about this head on..._

**-FLASHBACK (a/n: omg! my _first _flashback!! goody!)-**

Why do I say it was pointless  
Looking for it with you  
I will give you the reason  
My destiny...is you---

_"Hello?"_

'Hello Neji-kun."

_"Arain."_

"I just wanted to see how you were doing with Gaara. And to ask you a favor, please."

_Gaara was the best thing that happened to him since his 'no-haircut' policy, so why not?  
"Gaara's fine. What do you want?"_

"Well your cousin, Hinata, is going to ask you to help her with a boy the day of that dance. I was wondering if you could tell her to go for the gold."

_"Go for the gold?"_

"Are you like a freckin' alien or something? Go for the guy, Neji."

_"Oh. Alright."_

"Don't be suprised or worried if she comes home crying though. Even though she's not supposed to. Just in case something goes wrong."

_"What do you---"_

"Thanks Neji-kun!"

_-Click-_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"You really want my help?"  
Hinata nodded. Then she sat on his bed.  
"Well I think you should go for it."

Hinata's head rose up and her face brightened. "Really?"  
Neji nodded. "Really. You can do it."

She was beaming at this point. Suddenly she pulled Neji into a hug. "Thank you, Neji-niisan." Was she...crying? "You have no idea how much this means to me."

_You have no idea Hinata. No idea._

* * *

**LEE AND TENTEN**

* * *

"Lee...why don't you like me?" 

"Because I like Sakura-chan."

"But why do you like Sakura?"

"Because she's pretty."

"That's all? Am I not pretty?"

"It's not that Tenten. It's just that..you're my best friend. And I don't want to lose you as such, okay?"

"Well..since I can't have you..I'll go for Neji!"

"But Tenten...Isn't he taken?...Isn't that..._wrong_?"

"So?"

"Tenten Tenten Tenten...You can't DO that!"

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because!"

"Because what?!"

"Because I---"

That's when Gai decided to step in. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Sure Gai-tousan." Gai walked to the car. (a/n: Gai adopted Lee in this story) Lee started to walk out the room and follow behind him, but Tenten had grabbed his wrist.

"What were you gonna say..before?"

"It..It's not important." And he snatched his wrist away and walked out. Leaving a confused Tenten behind.

* * *

**ROBBIE AND MATT! OH YEAH, BRANDY TOO...**

* * *

_This is such bullshit. Robbie was _supposed_ to be going to the dance with ME! It's tradition dammit! Every year, we're supposed to be going as something twin-y! Like Raggedy Ann & Andy, or something cute like that! But NOOOO! This year I was stuck as one of those dancers with the leotard and tights and those itchy ass leg warmers from the freakin' 70's! I look like Richard Simmons! 'Cept cuter! GRR! We just HAD to get different friends. One of his friends being a retard animal baby! _(1) _What's so great about Starsky and Hutch anyway?!...I swear if they do that pose one more damn time...THAT'S IT! GRRR!!!_

"YOU'RE NOT CHARLIE'S ANGELS DAMMIT! SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND WAIT FOR MOM!" You'd swear steam was flowing from her nose...  
"Fine!" Robbie screamed at his sister. "C'mon Matt. Let's go in the OTHER room where we won't be INTERRUPTED!" He really stressed 'other' and interrupted' at his sister while walking into his room pulling Matt along with him.

When they were clearly far from hearing range, they decided the goals of the night.

"Sooo...What are the plans for tonight?"  
"Get the girls, Cat for me and Arain for you, and PARTAAAAY!!" Robbie started flailing his arms.  
"I like that. Sakura-chan already told me a way to get her anyway. So I'm set!" Matt grinned.  
Robbie crossed his arms looking offended. "Hey! Sakura-whore never bothers to help ME with MY problems!"  
"Well it's not MY fault! She looked MORE than eager to help ME! And I didn't even ASK for it!...Hmm..maybe she likes me but knows she doesn't have a chance with me and wants me to be happy...Hmm...I wonder.."

"Doesn't matter. Just listen. Better yet, do EVERYTHING 10 times BIGGER!" And Robbie used his arms to express himself.

"Come ON IDIOTS! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Brandy called from the other room.

Robbie looked at Matt with a mischievous grin (a/n: everyone's grinnin -). "Showtime?"  
Matt grinned back. "Showtime."

* * *

**NARU-CHAN!!!**

* * *

_Today is the day…when everything falls together like dominoes...Crazy things happen during the week of Halloween..And they're usually my fault. Hehehehe! _ "Are you done yet?!" 

"Arain, I don't know…" A voice could be heard thorugh her bedroom door. "Can I at least get a mirror?.." Naruto whined.

"No." She called behind the door. She was in the living room. Waiting for Naruto. But she was also watching the door, waiting for that slow ass ride. This was taking too long for her. She needed to be at that dance now! "But I suggest you hurry up 'cause I still gotta do your make-up before our ride gets here.." She turned towards her door. "..WHICH ISN'T LONG FROM NOW!!" _God! He sure is slow…Isn't it supposed to be the GIRL who takes forever??_

-DINGDONG-

_Speaking of girls taking forever…Oh wait, SHIT! I didn't do Naruto's make-up yet! I need to complete my creation!!_

A bundle of blonde popped out from behind the door. "Who's that?"

"I'll get the door!" She shoves his head back inside the room. "You just hurry up!"

"Alright alright…Sheesh.."

Arain quickly ran to the front door…Well more like jogged. You can't really do too much in high-top red and pink converses. She opened the door. Their little visitor was looking pretty damn tasty, bearing in mind the lack of costume-age.

"Hello Sasuke!" _I still need some time..._

"H---"

"Bye Sasuke!" The door was slammed leaving a very confused Sasuke outside.

"NARUTO! You better be ready or there'll be hell to pay!"

There was a audible "Eep!" heard behind her bedroom door.

* * *

**SASUKE OUTSIDE THE DOOR (Sasuke-kun's POV)**

* * *

"What. The. Fuck." What the hell just happened? Wait..They seriously aren't ready yet? Good. That buys me time to check myself out. Gotta look good enough for my man considering my lack of costume-age. I did not just say that. It never happened...How long have I been standing here? 

As I was about to check my watch, I heard something -more like some_one_- stirring behind the door._  
_

"Alright. He's READY!!!" She obviously could hardly contain her excitement. _Did Arain just _squeal_? She's so---_

I had to stop mid-thought to behold the gift from the gods I thought weren't listening. Apparently they were.

"Oh. My. God." Sasuke's jaw dropped. Seriously. _He looks soo..._

"Beautiful." He looks so...gorgeous...And why are my pants suddenly highly uncomfortable?...And I thought they couldn't get any tighter...And what is that IN MY FACE?!

"Earth to Sasuke! It's okay to breathe. He won't disappear." She's still waving her damn hand in my face while Naruto just looks confused. I let go off the breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Finally, that fucking hand moved...It's just that he looks sooo..I don't know, fantastic. "I'll leave you two alone." I don't even notice her walk away towards the car and greet my brother.

"Umm...Sasuke? You should close your mouth before you start to drool...So uh..watcha think?" He kind of twisted a bit. I guess to show me the back. I got a real nice view of that cute ass though. There goes that tightening in me pants again...

"Oh. Um." I'm still at a loss of words. No words can describe how I feel.

"Do I look that bad?!...I told her this wouldn't work! I mean C'MON! Look at m---" I cut him off with my lips. He need to shut up. Sometimes he talks too much for his own good.

"You don't look bad. At. All. Now stop complaining." I'm not lying. That red fishnet shirt is hugging him in all the right places. And those dark red leather shorts. Perfect. Shows off his perfect lean muscular legs, his perfect round, cute -did I mention cute? I did? Good.- ass. Just perfect. And those fox ears on his head. They're -I never thought I'd say this word- adorable. At least I didn't say it out loud. Hey! He even has a tail! And it looks...real..'Kay..Wait, is that eyeliner I see? And a hint of eye-shadow?! I thought eye-liner was MY thing..They do make his eyes even more mesmerizing. And he's all mine! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! And no one will take them from me! And if they try, I'll rip out their esophagus and use it as a bowl for my "The-fucker-that-tried-to-stel-MY-Naruto" soup! MWAHAHAHAA! Not even the Hyuuga with his stupid pretty girly-hair!

"Sasuke I can't breathe!" Oops. I guess I was holding him too tight. Hehehehee...Hey, wait..When did I get in the car??? Oh well. As soon as I get out I'm just gonna smother him again so no biggie. MWAHAHAHAHAA!! I am so EMO! I rock teh emo!

* * *

**NARUTO IN THE CAR (Naru-chan's POV now)**

* * *

I wonder what's gotten into Sasuke. He's been acting funny and drooling and having random nosebleeds ever since I stepped out the house. I hope he's alright. But what's with the lack of costume? What's he supposed to be, anyway? A shadow? 'Cause he's wearing all black and he's looking pretty "I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Noticed"-y...Maybe because a ton of his groupie hookers will be assembled in one area at once. Shit. If I had a crazy band of prostitutes following me around all the time -and their ring leader trying annihilate my boyfriend all the damn time- I'd be all shadowy too. Hey, Sakura-slut's gonna be at the party too! YAY! I can flaunt how much BETTER I look than her! And I'm a boy! MWAHAHAHA! This is gonna be sweet...I think Arain's starting to rub off on me...Oh well! Who cares! It's payback time!

* * *

(1) Has anyone ever heard of Retarded Animal Babies from Newgrounds? If not, go check it out. I think it's hilarious!

Well that, my friends, is my Christmas present to all you patient reviewers! I love you! Have a sugar cookie! Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays!

You know I love you,  
**TheDarkestWhiteRose**

(If you don't review, the next chapter will come out VEEERY slowly...)


	14. Srry

Hey guys! Sorry for the long ass wait but I have come to a conclusion. I'm taking this story off of for now. I don't want to keep you guys waiting anymore, because I know how it feels. Oh don't worry, if you liked the story, it will be back later, but it will be finished...okay maybe not. But I will have my thoughts together next time around. I might even do a collaboration and/or get a beta. So I'm sorry if you liked the story. But I don't have much time anymore and I want to give you guys my all. So...sorry.

I **will **be back though. Maybe even write a different story in the meantime (not a serious one though). So tell me what you liked and what you didn't so I can improve my story the next time around. I would really appreciate it. Feel free to flame me as long as you give me constructive critisism and a way, or ways, to improve myself.

I love you guys and thank you for sticking with me,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN!

Hey guys! The revised edition is out! So go check it out and see which you like better. I'd surely appreciate it.

Your number one fan,

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**

_P.S. This is the shortest chappie I've ever written!_


End file.
